


Good Together

by FFanon



Series: Can't Get Enough [14]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Interrupted Sex, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFanon/pseuds/FFanon
Summary: Rick gets in Shane's head about something
Relationships: Shane Walsh/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Can't Get Enough [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1284716
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Good Together

**Author's Note:**

> I started this first then paused it to write the garden one. I don't know what this is and I'm bad at titles lol.

She’s putty in his hands right now. Rachel’s pressed back against Shane’s chest; her head cushioned by her arm that’s straight out. He’s buried deep inside of her, thrusting into her as his other hand rubs the sensitive nub between her thighs. His free arm is stretched out above hers, his fingers tucked between her own.

Though her eyes are closed – eyebrows knitted, mouth open – Shane keeps his eyes on her. Takes in the twitch of her brows when he changes pace, watches the way her chest moves when she gasps, focuses on her mouth when she moans his name. 

The only time he’s not watching her is when he’s pressing kisses to her bare skin. Her shoulder, her arm, even leaning a bit forward more to nip at her breast. 

He lets go of her hand to bring his forearm up and smooths his hand along her temple to brush her hair from her neck. When his teeth start nibbling her earlobe, she reaches down and grips his thigh that’s behind her own, pushing her ass back against him some. 

A groan pulses against her ear and she abandons his thigh to squeeze her breast as she moves her leg to rest on his, spreading her legs a bit more.

Rachel opens her eyes and slips her hand behind her to the back of his neck and into his hair, she turns her head enough to look at him. As she pulls him towards her, he’s already dipping his head down, mouth hungrily on hers.

It’s one of the best parts of having a normal weekend off, being able to have her like this first thing in the morning with all the time in the world.

Shane brings his arm back down to hold her hand as he quickens his fingers at her clit. Their kiss briefly interrupted as she gasps for air at the change.

“Harder,” she pleads against his mouth before turning away from him to rest her head back down. 

His lips move to her neck as he snaps his hips up in a quick thrust.

“_Ohhh_ my god,” she breathes.

He gives her a couple more before he keeps a steady pace.

It’s erotic and she’s so sexy like this. She squeezes his hand and her gasps for air are growing more frequent.

“Fuck baby, are you damn good,” he says against her cheek, breathless himself. 

He can feel her walls start quivering around him and he smiles to himself at having her close. She whines a bit when his hand moves from between her legs but then it’s cupping her breast and his teeth scrape her neck. 

And then the sound of a phone ringing drowns out their sounds of pleasure.

They both ignore it.

But after it stops, it starts up again. 

Shane thinks he can ignore it long enough to get them both off but he can sense it’s starting to distract Rachel.

When it starts up a third time, she says his name, but he shakes his head, “Focus on me, Rach. On how fuckin’ close I’m gettin’ you,” he slips his fingers back down to her cunt as he kisses her ear, then her throat.

But then it rings for a fourth consecutive time and he knows in order to shut it up, he has to get up.

“God damn it,” he angrily grumbles as he pulls out of her and stands up. Rachel rolls onto her back and runs her hand through her hair, gripping it at the crown, something Shane knows she does when she’s sexually frustrated. 

He doesn’t even look at his cell phone before answering, “What?” his eyes stay on her spread out on his bed, her eyes on him.

“Hey, sorry.”

It’s Rick.

Shane sighs and rubs at his eyes, “Sorry, didn’t even look to see who it was. Everything okay?”

Rachel can feel herself at the edge and she can’t wait for him. Shane watches her hand slide down her belly then her fingers slip through her pubic hair but before she gets any further, he steps forward and grabs her wrist.

_‘No,’ _he mouths at her with a slow shake of his head. 

He’s trying to pay attention to what Rick’s saying, but he’s also kneeling onto the bed and bringing Rachel’s hand up next to her head where he presses his palm against hers to keep it there.

The look on her face tells him she’s desperate to orgasm.

“Sorry, man, say that again,” Shane realizes he missed most of what his best friend just said.

He moves the bottom of his cell phone away from his mouth as he kisses her hard. He feels her press up against him and he shivers.

“Christ, man, you really did it this time, huh?” he says into the phone.

“Yeah, we’ll be right over.”

“It’s fine, man. We’ve just been doin’ stuff ‘round the house all mornin’,” and then he winks at her with a smirk and she covers her mouth as she can’t help but give a quiet laugh.

“Just shut the water off, that’s the main thing. Alright, hang ten, I mean hang tight,” and then he laughs followed by, “You love me man, shut up. See ya in a bit.”

As soon as he ends the call, Shane tosses the phone to the floor and thrusts into her making her back arch off the bed with a gasp of pleasure.

* * *

With not having brought any shirts with her that would be best to deal with the situation at the Grimes’ house, Shane gave her one of his t-shirts to wear. After tying a knot in the hem to make it a more normal length for her, she started combing her fingers through her hair, collecting it into a ponytail.

Shane pulls on a t-shirt and glances at her, “Uh, you may want to rethink that,” and laughs.

When Rachel gives him a questioning look, he cups the back of her neck and rubs his thumb along the side of it, “Still red in a few places.”

She steps into his bathroom and looks in the mirror. Sure enough, her skin still shows the signs of a very horny Deputy.

* * *

As soon as they get to the Grimes’, Shane gives a couple knocks as he opens the front door, “Carl enjoying his new indoor pool?”

Rachel smacks his shoulder as she follows behind him, but he hears her laugh all the same.

Rick appears from the kitchen, very obviously frazzled, “Will you just get in here already,” and disappears out of view.

As the two of them enter the kitchen, Lori is standing there with her arms crossed, “Ignore him. Thank you for coming.”

“’Course,” Shane nods and takes a knee on the drenched towels in front of the sink alongside Rick as together they peer under the sink. Both men on their backs, Rick holds the flashlight as he starts explaining what he did.

Lori moves over to Rachel, “I’m sorry for this. I know their weekends off are coveted.”

But Rachel just waves her off, “Don’t even worry about it. Of course we’d come. Shane mentioned that the basement flooded a bit too. Do you need help moving some stuff out of the water?”

“I mean, that’d be great, but your feet will get drenched. I can’t ask you to do that.”

“You’re not, I’m offering,” and she gives Lori a reassuring smile, “It’s just water,” a shrug.

It’s unexpected for Lori to have one of Shane’s girlfriends offering to help. Even though she could tell Rachel was different, it’s still a bit surprising when it’s evident.

“Well thank you. Let me just lay some towels down in the hallway to put the stuff on,” Lori leaves the room. Rachel puts her bag down on a kitchen chair and steps into the hallway to help Lori.

“Well I see what you did wrong,” Shane points to the piping, “You used rubber washers on metal pipes, Rick. What’s wrong with you?” he rags on the blue-eyed man. 

“Damn it,” Rick groans, “I was hoping that wasn’t it. That’s all I had here.”

“Since when did you become a lazy ass? Shoulda went to the store.”

“Yeah, well Lori’s been on my ass to fix this damn leak and I just got tired of the nagging. Figured, it would hold long enough until I got the right ones.”

“Guess you’re really in the dog house now after this one.”

“Yeah, sure I’ll be hearing about it tonight.”

Shane looks at him, all joking aside, he has to ask, “You two alright?”

It takes Rick a moment to answer, “Yeah, just normal couple stuff, right?”

Shane nods and looks back up at the pipes, “Sure is. Been through enough arguments to know that.”

“Rachel?” Rick asks.

And that makes Shane pause and look back at Rick, “Actually, no. We really haven’t had one, yet.”

Rick looks surprised, “What’s it been? Eight, nine months?”

“Five and a half.”

“It’s only been five and a half? There’s still time.”

“Gee, thanks man,” Shane shakes his head with a weak laugh.

“Sorry, that’s not what I meant.”

“Yeah, I know. You’re wound up real good today.”

Lori and Rachel come walking back from the bathroom, towels in hand, and begin laying them down outside of the door to the basement.

The men stand up, wet spots on their knees and backsides, “We gotta head to the store. Need new washers and probably rentin’ a wet vac is a good idea too,” Shane announces.

Lori nods, “Alright. We’re going to start clearing out the basement.”

“Make sure you shut the electricity off to the house before you head down there. Just to be safe,” Rick reminds her.

“You’re gonna go with a wet butt?” Rachel questions Shane more than Rick.

“Is it that noticeable?” and he turns around, Rick doing the same, to show a very dark wet spot along the back of his and Rick’s jeans.

“Yes,” both women laugh.

“Fuck.”

Lori points down the hall, “Use the hair dryer.”

Rick leads the way to the bathroom. As the sound of the hair dryer starts, the women have to wait until they’re finished before cutting the electricity.

After a few minutes, the men come walking back out.

“Oh, Shane?” Rachel touches Shane’s arm making him look at her in wait, “You have a really hot ass,” laughing at her own joke, with Lori joining in. 

Even though Shane gives her mock laughter of a ‘Ha Ha’ he’s got a big smile on his face and touches her hip as he gives her a quick kiss.

Lori has a soft smile as she watches the two of them and Rick sees it fade away when her eyes land on him, “We need paint for the basement too now, for when it’s dry.”

Rick just nods and follows Shane outside.

* * *

They end up spending the whole day at the Grimes’. When Shane and Rick return, they fix the sink then help Rachel and Lori finish bringing up things from the basement. When that’s done, the women sit outside, drying their feet while sipping on wine that Lori says she desperately needs, while the guys use the wet vacuum to dry up the basement. By nightfall, Carl comes home from his playdate and together they all eat pizza in the backyard.

It’s on the drive home that Shane looks over at Rachel, “You think it’s weird that we never had a fight yet?”

“What?”

Maybe he shouldn’t have said anything.

“I don’t know, just – we’ve never argued about anything before and we’ve been together a few months now.”

“And you’re concerned that things have been going well?” she looks at him, still unsure of what this conversation is.

“Yes,” but he realizes how that sounds, “No. I mean, I don’t know.”

“Is this because of Rick and Lori?” she looks at him and Shane’s surprised by the accuracy that his brows raise as he looks to her. “It was hard not to notice the tension between them,” she continues.

“Yeah, kind of,” he admits with a lick of his lips, “Rick was tellin’ me how Lori’s been on his ass lately and they must be arguin’ more than normal and I knew what he meant,” glances at her, “I’ve had my share of arguments in past relationships, but then he asked if we did and I realized that we haven’t.”

“And that freaks you out?”

“I wouldn’t say that, but I mean, it is different for me.”

“It’s different for me, too,” she admits.

“Really?”

“Yeah, but I don’t worry that we haven’t fought.”

“I don’t worry either,” he sighs, “Rick just got in my head, I guess.”

“We will fight, at some point, it’s inevitable.”

“Yeah,” he agrees as he pulls in front of his house.

“It might just take longer than normal,” she unclips her seatbelt, and they look at one another as she finishes, “We just work really well, Shane,” a shrug, “I can’t explain why, but we do and maybe we haven’t fought yet because we just, we just don’t bother finding a reason to be upset with one another.”

With that, she gets out of the car. Shane’s quick to get out too and jogs around to her side, catching her wrist. Rachel looks at him, “Babe, I don’t know what else to say. I think life is just so good when I’m with you that things that might normally bother me, don’t? I don’t know.”

Shane’s hands cradle her face and he kisses her deeply. Rachel leans back against the side of his truck as she fits her hands to his waist. 

His voice is softer now as he looks into her eyes, “It doesn’t matter because you’re right. Maybe we’re just better at this than they are or maybe we are just still too new to bother gettin’ mad at anything. I don’t know either. But whether we’re makin’ love or whether we end up fighting, what I do know is that’s where I want to be. With you. No matter the circumstances. I just want to make that clear.”

Rachel smiles between his hands, “Okay.”

Once she smiles, so does he, “Okay.”

Rachel moves forward and kisses him again, “I just want to make something clear, too. You really do have a hot ass.”

“Oh, that’s made clear every time you bite it,” Shane nods with a laugh.

“You bite first sometimes!” she playfully argues while laughing. He wraps his arms around her and buries his face in her neck where his laughter tickles her skin.

“I fuckin’ love you,” he kisses her neck.

Laughter turns to a smile as she hugs him, “I love you, too.”


End file.
